pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 43 - Bonds; Your Pain Is Now My Pain, The Battle Ends
"He was able to block Kysis's last attack, but why is he just standing there. He should finish her off now why he has the chance.” noted Rodney "I don't think he want's to." said Alice as she stepped in front of them. "Alice we didn't know that you were awake...how are you feeling?" asked Jamie "I'm alright." smiled Alice as she looked at Timothy and Kysis "Pika...Pi." said Kim as she walked up beside Kachu. "Chu...Pika...Chu." said Kachu to her. "Pi." nodded Kim "Be...Be." said Nikita "Me." said Nina as they both floated up beside Alice. "What do you mean?" asked Shia "I can sense it...Timothy doesn’t want to kill her. He want's to save her." explained Alice "Save her...what do you mean?" asked Hinta "I don't know, but that's what he want's to do." nodded Alice ……………………….. Meanwhile back on the battlefield Kysis dashed toward Timothy, but he just jumped over her and landed behind her. Just then Kysis’s eye’s started to glow yellow and she started to fire the yellow beam's of energy at Timothy again, but he dodged each of them. "You won't beat me." said Timothy He dashed toward Kysis and with his wing's he knocked Kysis's leg's out from under her. She then started whipping her tail's at him, but he dodged each of them. He then grabbed one of her tail's under his right arm and started to swing her around an then tossed her to the ground hard. "Kysis I’m sorry for everything that you've been through." apologized Timothy "Why do you keep saying your sorry...I told you that no matter what you say I’m not going to change my mind. Every living human will parish!” roared Kysis as she got back to her feet. "Despair is the price that one pays for setting oneself an impossible aim." smiled Timothy as he looked at Kysis. "What does that suppose to mean?" asked Kysis "Well you set your sight's on the destruction of the entire human race, but that will be impossible for you to do with a certain obstacle blocking your path." explained Timothy "Oh yea and what obstacle would that be?" asked Kysis "Me...it hurt's me to have to do this to you, but you leave me with no other choice at this point." sighed Timothy as he raised up his right hand. "And how do you plan on doing that. That energy that your friends gave you won't last long. I can feel it slipping away from you fast and on top of that that hole you have in your arm has left you almost drained of blood. You've nearly reached your limit and soon you'll run out of steam." laughed Kysis "Don't laugh so soon Kysis...you might not have any visible wounds like me, but your chakra is lacking also." smiled Timothy "You don't know what your saying...I have plenty of fight left in me!” roared Kysis "So you say, but I know the truth. When Helix reabsorbed you and sealed you up again the seal he used drained a big chunk of your life energy. I then forced him to tap into your chakra to keep up with me, that took a large chunk out of your chakra to. Last, but not least once I had beaten the crap out of him it allowed you to take over and free yourself." explained Timothy "You mean you planned on releasing me in the first place?" asked Kysis "'Yea after you beat me the last time we fought you beat me good. Yes you wanted to destroy the village and I had to stop you, but what infuriated me the most was how easily you beat me. So I decided to seal you up not just to stop you from destroying the village, but also so I could fight you again and the next time I was going to beat you." explained Timothy "I never knew." said Kysis "Remember just before I sealed you away I told you that even though I got beat I enjoyed fighting you and that I couldn't wait to do it again." smiled Timothy "I remember you saying something like that Kysis, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Kysis "I told you during that last fight we had that I could have killed you." said Timothy "What?" wondered Kysis sounding shocked. "Yes this jutsu that you see me using...I call it the Destructive Dragon Cloak. This jutsu I could've used it to kill you then, but I decided not to." said Timothy "I don't believe you and even if you did why. Why did you spar me?” asked Kysis "Because I could sense the frustration and the sadness within you. You were frustrated at the fact that the people of the Hidden Light took your friends and family and at the time you were to weak to do anything about it. You were sad because you had lose them and you thought that you had no one left." said Timothy "Shut up shut up now!" roared Kysis All of a sudden Kysis fired a ball of red chakra at Timothy, but he just stood their. "That won't work." said Timothy Timothy dashed toward the ball of chakra and slashed it causing it to explode sending up a large cloud of dust. "Kysis!" yelled Timothy as he dashed out of the cloud of dust. "What the, but how?” wondered Kysis Timothy dashed across the ground as his right hand tore up the ground behind him as he drug it across the ground. He ran till he was beneath her and threw his fist forward hitting her in the chest. When the punch connected there was a another large explosion that sent up a large cloud of dust. Kysis was sent rolling back and crashed hard into a tree snapping it in two. "But how is this possible...he's only a human." moaned Kysis as she struggle to get back to her feet. "Kysis you closed your heart thinking that there was nothing left for you to live for. You closed your heart thinking that there was no one in the world that you could ever trust again." said Timothy as he walked out of the cloud of dust. "Shut up!" roared Kysis "You built a wall around your heart to keep out those emotions thinking that there was nothing left for you in this world." said Timothy as he continued walking toward Kysis. "What do you know about it. You've never lost your family or had them taken away from you. That day my world ended and I was given a second chance. I choose to use that chance to take my revenge!" roared Kysis "You know your right." said Timothy as he stopped walking and started to looked up at the sky. "Hmm?" wondered Kysis as she curiously looked at Timothy. "I've haven't lost anybody in my family yet...I have had them kidnapped or whatever a couple of time's, but I’ve always managed to save them." said Timothy "So what make's you think you know what I’ve been through?” asked Kysis "I don't, but long before I meet Alice and my other friend's I was a loner. I didn't to much care about anything and if anything got in my way I would crush it. All my life I’ve felt alone where ever I go. I had no friends and it always felt like I wasn't wanted in my family. I've always though of myself as the black sheep of it being the first out of six siblings. All my life I’ve been a outcast and even though I’m known throughout the world now I still feel as if I‘m out of place." explained Timothy "But in your memory's I’ve seen how happy you've been." replied Kysis "Yea, your right I am happy now, but their are time's when I still feel alone. It feel's like I’m in a void of darkness where I’m able to see the people I love and care about, but they can't see me. I yell and cry out for then as loud as I can, but no matter how loud I raise my voice they can't hear me. I run to them, reaching out for them, but the closer I get the father away they go. This same nightmare I’ve had since I was young and the thought of been alone forever has hunted me and because of this feeling it made me into a monster." explained Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Kysis "I was once cold, ruthless, and enjoyed nothing more than doing what made me feel good. After I met my friends though those feeling were suppressed though at times it feel's like they try to resurface." said Timothy "I never new any of his about you. I never saw any of it in your memories." replied Kysis "That's because I try to forget it, but that's enough about me. Now it's your turn." smiled Timothy "There's nothing you can do for me." snarled Kysis "Wrong...I once followed the path that your heading down, but because of my friends I was able to spot a different path and I decided to take it instead. I'm your friend right now weather you want me to be or not and as your friend I’m going to set you in the direction of the right path." smiled Timothy "Like I said before I don't need your help or want it. I've chosen the path to destroy every single human on this planet and I’ll do whatever it takes to do that!" roared Kysis Just then Kysis let out a roar and a red energy erupted from her an started to blaze around her. "You've stood in my way for long enough...I’ll end this fight with you right here right now!" roared Kysis "Kysis you've been alone for so long and you’ve forgotten what it mean's to trust, to love, to have friends, to smile, or to enjoy life as it is. You've built a wall around your heart to keep out the thing's that are a part of you and what make's us who we truly are." smiled Timothy "Yes I got rid of who I truly was a long time ago and she was replaced with somebody stronger!” roared Kysis "Strength helps you win fight , but friend's, family, love and the time you share with them are what give's you the strength through the day. These bonds are what I was missing along time ago and I want to share them with you now." smiled Timothy "You can keep you bonds, cause there going to die with you right here right now!” roared Kysis as the red energy that blazed around started to withdraw into her mouth. "Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for. Kysis this is it...I’m going to break through that wall of your's, you've built around your heart. If you want to kill me now this is your chance...you better not hold anything back." laughed Timothy All of a sudden he reared his right hand back and the green chakra that surrounded him began to draw into his fist. After all the chakra around him had been vanished he raised his fist and it burst into green flames, before holding his fist out in front of him. "Now you die!" shouted Kysis "Give me your best shot.“ laughed Timothy as he jumped high into the air. Just then Kysis fired a huge beam of blood red colored chakra at Timothy, that when she fired started to push her back. "Alright Kysis take this…Dragon Style: Dragon Fist!" shouted Timothy as he dived toward the Kysis's attack. All of a sudden he exploded into a large green energy like dragon which collided with Kysis's attack. "Look's like they've up the anti big time!” shouted Rodney as he held onto Nina and Nikita trying not to be blown away. "This is it...this is their final attack!” shouted Jamie as he tried not to be blown away. "You can do it Timothy!" yelled Alice as she tried not to be blown away. "Pika!" yelled Kachu as he held onto Alice's leg trying no to be blown away. The force of the two clashing attack's was so fierce the ground started to shake. The ground underneath the clashing attacks started to crack and crumble, as piece's of earth started to float upward. Suddenly electricity started to shot from the clashing attacks and sticking the ground around it. "This is bad they'll destroy the entire village at this rate!” shouted Shia as she tried not to fall over. "Not just the village they'll destroy the entire region!” shouted Hinta as she fell on her butt. All of a sudden the large green dragon let out a roar and started to push Kysis's attack back. Kysis put more power into her attack, but the dragon continued to push her attack farther causing her to slide back. "How is this possible...he's only a mere human and yet he's so powerful. No matter how much a try to push him away he continues to push forward. Ever since I first met him that day five years ago I’ve always sensed something different about him then other human's. I've always sensed him to be a kind person and gentle person very odd at some point." thought Kysis to herself. Kysis looked at the large green dragon as it continued to push her attack back toward her. She suddenly felt a sensation that she hadn’t felt in a long time rush through her body. She felt the feeling of love and caring rush through her nearly overwhelming her. "Thank you Timothy for never giving up on me." thought Kysis to herself The green dragon creature pushed the attack all the way back to Kysis causing a huge explosion. The explosion sent up a large mushroom cloud and caused the ground to shake. It sent out a powerful shockwave up turning allot of ground around the area of impact. "Hay is everybody ok?" asked Jamie "I think so." nodded Hinta as she stood back up. "That was intense." said Rodney as he got back to his feet. "Is it over?" asked Shia as she stood back up. "Yes it's over." nodded Alice as Jamie helped her up. "What about Timothy and Kysis...which one of them won?” wondered Tanza "I don't know." shrugged Alice “Hunt." said Haunter as helped Tanza to her feet. "Well let's hope Timothy did." said Tanza as she got back to her feet. "Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he checked to see if Kim, Nina and Nikita were all ok. ………………………………. Meanwhile in the cloud of dust Timothy stood beside Kysis as she laid on the ground on her side barely conscious. "You've been without a friend or a life for so long. Starting today I’m your friend and I’ll help you get your life together once more. This is another chance at life so let's make it count." smiled Timothy He raised his right hand as it started to glow with a emerald green energy around it and he laid it on her side. The emerald green energy started to travel around Kysis's entire body until it completely engulfed her. A red energy started to appear from her body and it traveled through the green energy up to Timothy's hand. Kysis opened her eye's and looked at Timothy in the face and saw that he was smiling. "Why Timothy?" Kysis asked Timothy in a weak voice. "Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down." smiled Timothy All of a sudden Timothy started to fall backwards, but just before he hit the ground Kysis caught him with one of her tails. She continued to look at him as he laid unconscious on her tail. ……………………………… Meanwhile Ash, Misty, Hinta, Tanza, Brock, Shia, Jamie, Alice, and the pokémon looked through the cloud of dust for any sign of Timothy or Kysis, but nothing moved. "I can't sense either of them." said Tanza "Hunt." said Haunter "Did they take each other out?” wondered Jamie "No Timothy is still alive...even thought I can't sense his chakra I can feel it in my heart." retorted Alice "Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu "Ka." nodded Kim "Mew." nodded Nina "Be...Be." nodded Nikita "Hay what's that?” wonndered Misty They all looked and in the cloud of dust they saw a large figure walking toward them. When the figure stepped out of the cloud of dust they all saw that it was Kysis walking toward them with a emerald green energy around her. "Oh no if Kysis is still here then Timothy must have lost." said Tanza as she started to back away. "Ter." said Haunter as he hid behind Tanza. "Now what?" wondered Jamie as he start to back away. Kysis walked up to them all and with her tail she gently laid Timothy down in front of Alice. "Timothy." gasped Alice as she bent down to him and picked up his head. "Is he alive?" asked Hinta "Yea, he unconscious right now, but his pulse is very faint." smiled Alice "She brought him back to us when she could have killed him why?” wondered Jamie as he looked up at Kysis All of a sudden Kysis let out a loud howl as she feel to the ground and started to shine. The light started getting brighter and brighter forcing everybody to shield their eye's. When the light finally dimmed and everybody opened their eye's again she had disappeared. What they saw in it's place was a small fox like creature that had tan color fur, it had orange fur around its neck, bright red fur around its waist and its tail was red. It also had a purple peal like sphere on its tail and one on the fur around its neck. "What's going on?" wondered Ash "Chu...Pika." said Pikachu To Be Continued........................................ Category:Season 2 Content